


Emo Derek and The Guy Across the Isle

by shxfters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are opposites, Emo Derek, F/M, High School, M/M, no supernatrual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxfters/pseuds/shxfters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emo Derek- what if Derek was Emo instead of a Jock in high school? Mentally and physically Emo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I was inspired to write this when I read the fan fiction about nerdy Derek and jock Stiles. I don't remember the author's name but it is inspired by him/hers story. Sorry I screwed this up last night so I meant to say READ the fan fiction about nerdy Derek and jock Stiles.

"Hale!" The teacher called out on his first day of class.

 

Derek Hale raised his hand and the teacher checked him off. He was all decked out in the new clothes he had gotten over the summer. He had on gray skinny jeans, a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, black hi-tops, and his new glasses. He wasn't afraid to use contacts he just though glasses were more convenient because you could take them off whenever you wanted. With contacts you had to supply saline solution, put them in the case, take them out, put them in; Derek felt like it wasn't worth his time. His hair was just cut and it wasn't as untamed as it was over the summer. His green eyes shimmered in the late August sunlight.

 

"Stilinski!" The teacher said.

 

Across the isle a boy about a foot over Derek raised his hand. He had styled brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked pretty nerdy but he wore a school lacrosse jersey. All of the lacrosse players wore their jerseys to school on the first day because their first game was always on the first day. Since Derek was only a freshman he shouldn't have know that much but his sister, Laura, and his brother, Luke, had filled him in on all the first day of school crap. He scanned the room for anyone he knew. There was no one. 'Figures.' He thought. 'I'm the only one in a Sophomore level. I guess I'm just that far ahead of the game.'

 

The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Harris and basically told everyone he was going to make this class hell since it was first period and told them to take out a paper for their first pop quiz. Everyone made their silent remarks and pulled out paper. He passed out the quiz papers. Derek went straight to the questions finishing in ten minutes. He went to turn in his paper to Harris.

 

"Stay up here for a minute, Hale." Harris said as he took out a red pen. He started grading Derek's quiz. When he finished he held up the paper to the class. "This class is what you call an overachiever. Congratulations, Hale."

 

On Derek's test paper was a one hundred. On the faces of his fellow classmates was hate and smirks and nodding heads in approval. Derek took his paper and headed back to his desk. He was just a foot away from his desk when someone stuck out their foot. He tripped and caught himself but his glasses didn't make it . The left lens was shattered and the bridge snapped in half. He looked up at the culprit. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He also towered over Derek and had a lacrosse jersey like the boy sitting next to him. By the time he got up Harris gave him an office pass to get a spare pair of glasses. Laura had always had something on her that Derek could borrow so she was called up to the office as well.

 

Derek found his way up to the office and stood by until his sister got to the office. She entered the office and looked over to him. She had the same color hair and eye color as Derek.

 

"Its only the first day of school, Derek, how could you have already broken your glasses?" Laura asked. "I knew you could be a klutz but not to this extent."

 

"Someone tripped me." he grunted. The expression on his face was turning more into Grumpy Cat's by the second.

 

"Who was it? Tell me I'll ruin their life right now." Laura growled.

 

"I don't know I'm in a Sophomore class. All I know is that it was a guy in a lacrosse jersey."

 

"Well that really narrows it down Derek. There are like fifty lacrosse players in this school and Luke won't be that much help he's just as dumb as the rest of them. Oh, by the way you'll need these."

 

She pulled out a pair of contacts and saline solution. The moment Derek had relented the most. 

 

"Thanks." he said as he sulked out of the office.

 

Derek went to the bathroom and poured some saline solution on the contacts and put one in. The feeling of the contact annoyed him but he knew he would get used to it. He put the other one in as the guy from across the isle started washing his hands at the sink next to him. He was about to put the other contact in when he dropped it on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and so did the other guy. They got so close that they could almost see into each other's souls. The guy gave Derek the contact and they both stood back up.

 

"Stiles." The guy said and stuck out his hand.

 

"Derek."

 

They shook hands. Stiles turned to leave but then turned to face Derek again.

 

"By the way, you look a lot better without your contacts." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emo Derek has survived an eventful first period of his freshman year in Mr. Harris' class. His sister is out to get the one who broke his glasses and someone just complimented him... Or maybe it was a form of flirting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf does not belong to me!!!

Derek walked into his second period class just to see most of the people in his first period were there. The guy from first, Stiles, wasn't there so he took a seat next to a girl about his height with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She looked him up and down with her eyes wide in shock.

 

"Did you know that your outfit is an abomination to society?" The girl said as she flipped her hair.

 

The whole class looked over to see what was going on. Derek stared at her with disbelief. He checked out her clothes. She wore a baby blue dress and gleaming silver earrings. Her necklace was filled with rubies and her heels matched. Then he spotted her demise. 

 

"Well did you know that it's tacky to keep the tag on your clothes?" Derek said mocking the same cold tone of voice she had used with him.

 

The whole class chorused in an 'Ooo.' She looked even more astonished than Derek had looked when she called him out. The only person who didn't say anything was a guy with dark brown hair and a crooked jaw. His dark brown eyes stared right into Derek's soul. Obviously, nobody was to mess with the girl or they would be dead. Derek was a dead man. 

 

The teacher, Mr. Hale, came in. Mr. Hale they called him. Derek rolled his eyes when his uncle walked in the classroom. He had left Beacon Hills after Derek was born and Derek's father had died so hopefully he could avoid him unless he had to talk to him. 

 

He started to call out roll and when he got to Derek's name he paused. You could see it on his face. He was guilty for just leaving Mom. Leaving his sister with four children and no job.

 

Luckily his mom was able to pay for everything but she had to work two jobs and Laura became somewhat of a second mom.

 

Mr. Hale finished calling out the roll and we went straight to notes. They went over simple parts of speech like English teachers do every year then we had to split up into groups of three and do a worksheet. It would be an easy first grade.

 

Derek scanned the room for two people to work with and the only people left was a guy named Danny and Erica, a girl, who was in middle school with him. It seemed like he wasn't the only Freshman taking Sophomore classes.

 

The group finished the worksheet with ease and they had the rest of the period to do whatever. Danny went to talk to the fashion police girl and her the guy with the crooked jaw which left Derek and Erica to talk.

 

They started talking about the new episode of Doctor Who that night and they had an in depth debate about which My Chemical Romance album was better The Black Parade or Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge. Personally, he preferred Three Cheers because of the roughness of the songs but he agreed with Erica that Black Parade was more emotional and had lots of depth to some of the songs.

 

The bell rang and Derek and Erica walked together until she had to go to Geometry. He had first lunch so he made his way for the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I was so surprised that that many people liked Emo Derek! I will definitely write more of this series.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emo Derek just stood up to fashion police girl but it looks like her boyfriend's out to get him. He also makes an new friend, Erica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf doesn't belong to me!!!

Derek entered the small cafeteria scanning the faces for someone he knew. He saw his brother, Luke, but he would never get to hang out with him because he was a self centered, jerk. 

 

His twin sister, Cora, was sitting with a group of girls who would shoo him away in a heartbeat. He didn't like Cora that much anyway she was a bit... Well sluty. Truth was in his statement as a senior guy came up to Cora and put his arm around her. First day of school and she already had a boyfriend. Laura was going to be "ecstatic."

 

Speaking of Laura, she sat in another corner of the cafeteria. She sat on her phone probably texting away to Mom or one of her "girlfriends" as she liked to call them. And then it all happened in one second. The guy who had tripped Derek in first walked up and freaking kissed her! Kissed his freaking sister. 

 

The guy sat down and they snuggled and cuddled and kissed and it all made Derek sick to his stomach. He left the cafeteria in disgust and headed for the courtyard. There were no empty tables so he sat at a table with a set of twins wearing leather jackets. The taller twin looked up at Derek and glared at him.

 

The shorter twin questioned. "Umm... Yeah why are you sitting here?"

 

"Why I'm sitting here well... My older sister dating someone who hates me, my older brother is a jerk, my twin sister is a slut, and I'm a Freshman in Sophomore classes with like two friends. I'm freaking Emo for god sakes! Why do you think I'm sitting here? I have no life none of my family will help me! Just ugh..."

 

The taller twin looked at Derek with a somewhat surprised face but the shorter twin seemed to understand. Danny, the guy from English, sat down and pecked the shorter twin on the cheek. 

 

"So..." The shorter twin said. " you obviously need some company so you're welcome to sit here whenever you like." 

 

He smiled and let Derek be to eat his lunch the taller twin just sat and scrolled through his phone like nothing had even happened.

 

Danny and the shorter twin sat holding hands and making googley eyes at each other and kissing. 

 

Derek finished his lunch and sat for a few minutes in awkward silence. 

 

"So..." Derek started. "If I'm going to sit here I might as well get to know your names. I already know Danny from English so... I'm Derek Hale. Nice to meet everyone."

 

The taller twin spoke first. "So your a Hale then? That must mean you hate, Jackson, the guy your sister is dating. I'm Aiden and my twin is Ethan. We just moved into town over the summer so maybe you could show us around sometime." 

 

"Sure! I need some friends anyway... You guys seem pretty nice too... I'm not very good at making friends... They kind of just end up abandoning me for some relationship."

 

The bell rang. The group dispersed and Aiden and Derek started walking the same way. They talked about their next class, Geometry, and walked there together. 

 

When they arrived Stiles, Jackson, Fashion Police Girl, and Crooked Jaw were there. Derek was going to sit down next to Stiles but Crooked Jaw pushed him out of the way. There was no where to sit because Jackson sat behind him, Fashion Police sat to the right, Crooked Jaw to the left, and a girl sat in front of him.

 

Derek excepted defeat and sat with Aiden towards the back of the class. He listened to the roll so he could learn everyone's names. Crooked Jaw was Scott and Fashion Police Girl was Lydia. He had heard about the couple and something's were good but most of them were bad. 

 

They took notes and started a review packet as a refresher from last year. The teacher wanted us to work with partners and Derek got paired up with Scott. He sat down next to Scott.

 

"So let's start!" Derek said with a smile. 

 

Scott just stared at him giving him a look. He started working on it by himself and every time Derek tried to start conversation Scott told him to go to hell. 

This was going to be a long class period for Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first few chapters it will go class by class but after that it will speed up! Thank you everyone for reading!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek ends up sitting with Ethan, Aiden, and Danny at lunch and has Geometry with Aiden. He ends up having Geometry with Jackson, Scott, and Lydia, who hates his guts. They won't even let him sit next to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's been confusing but I put the previous chapters summary in the current chapters summary box... And I am also going to add another ship and you will see what it is within the next few chapters. Also I usually write well the day after an episode and since next week's will be especially full of feels...

Derek sat next to Scott for the remainder of Geometry and did his class work. Every five minutes or so Scott would kick him in the ankle. Hard. The first time Derek flinched but then he got used to it. The pain... It relieved his stress. It caused him to focus on the pain at hand rather than his emotional troubles.

 

The bell rang and everyone went their separate ways. Derek walked towards the band room. He played the saxophone in band and since it was his first year he would have stupid second part music. Again just another one of his emotional perils had to bug him. 

 

Suddenly from behind someone slammed him into the lockers face first. His attacker slammed his face into the lockers a few more times. He tried to fight back but his attacker was just too strong. His attacker threw him across the hallway into the other set of lockers. It was attackers now that Derek could see them. It was Scott and Jackson, the leaders of the Derek Hate Club, of course.

 

Scott got up in his face pulling him up from the floor to the lockers by Derek's shirt collar. 

 

"If you ever even talk to Lydia again, your next beating will be one hundred times worse." He growled. 

 

He let Derek fall to the ground. He walked away and Jackson followed behind him hissing,

 

"You better stay away!"

 

So Derek just laid there. Why were there no teachers around? The bell rang. He was definitely was going to be late for class. He took out his phone and texted his sister, Cora. Even if she was skanky she always helped him through things like this. 

 

Derek: Help I'm on the 600 hall. Got in a fight and I'm in a lot of pain.

 

Cora: On my way

 

Cora found Derek and sat down next to him.

 

"So who was it? I want names and grades, Derek, I know people."

 

"I don't know... They just..." Derek broke into tears as he lied. 

 

Cora just looked at him with a straight face. 

 

"I'm not falling for your crap, Derek, I know your lying. Now. Tell. Me. Who."

 

"Scott McCall and Jackson Whittemore."

 

"Jackson I can see singling you out but Scott? He's like one of the nicest people I know. What did you do to piss him off?"

 

"I told off Lydia."

 

"You did what!" Cora giggled. "Seriously? You bested the great Lydia Martin? Kudos to you Der. So let's get you to band. Harris's is gonna be so pissed I skipped his class. Can you walk?"

 

Derek tried to stand up but was unsuccessful. 

 

"Okay then..." Cora though for a minute. "I'll text Laura to get us since she has last period off.

Cora texted Laura and she picked them up at the front of the school. Luke had his own car so he wouldn't get home until after school ended.

 

When they got home Cora got Derek an ice pack for his head and they say around watched TV for the rest of the night. Cora explained the situation to Laura and the ride home. Watching Laura get mad was probably the scariest thing Derek had probably seen. She dumped Jackson over text and that was the end. I guess that to Jackson, Laura was just another girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit violent and depressing and yes I understand the feels probably killing you but things will get happier next chapter. It will be full of Sterek, Scydia, and Caiden!

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely not done writing this series. I realize some of the characters in the tags aren't there but they will come up later. Sorry if I got eye colors wrong!


End file.
